Timelines
by SparrowHope37
Summary: Regina finds herself at the tavern with Tinkerbell, yet this time Regina makes the decision to go in. She does not run away or forget about the man with the lion tattoo. They quickly fall in love and their romance blossoms but Cora has other plans. Will Regina and Robin survive or fall victim to her mother like so many others?.
1. Back to the Beginning

Tinkerbell grabbed Regina's trembling hand, leading her closer and closer to the gathering green fairy-dust. It seemed to congregate above an old tavern which was quite lively compared to the abandoned dark cobble streets which they walked upon. She couldn't help but think this was all just a dream. Why would a good fairy like Tinkerbell want to help her in the slightest of ways? Regina felt puzzled and rather conflicted.

All of a sudden her thoughts are interrupted, as Tinkerbell begins to speak.

"Inside here lies the beginning of your happiness"

Regina gazed upon the tavern speechless at what to stay. Yet Tinkerbell spoke with such hope in her voice that Regina began to feel in the possibility of a second chance. The fairy stared at her, content with her decision to disobey blue, she continued to speak.

"All the pain in your past will be just that…the past"

After a brief moment of belief Regina jumped back, panting with fear. Millions of thoughts cascaded through her mind. She then took a deep breath and let a few words form.

"I just need a moment"

Tinkerbell knew this look all to well.

"Your nervous. I get it"

Comforting Regina with reassurance, the fairy turned back around to look in the tavern, leaving Regina to gather her courage behind her. A few mere moments passed when Tinkerbell jolted up with a response making Regina jump.

"Look! There he is"

Regina ran forwards. Peering into the window besides Tinkerbell.

"The guy with the lion tattoo!"

A astonished look filled Regina's face, she was bewitched by this revelation.

"That's him?" She responded.

The man with the lion tattoo raised his arm to fill his glass. He was accompanied by several man who all seemed to be having a great time. Once his glass was refilled he nodded with thanks towards the barman and returned to talk with his friends. He seemed like your average gentleman which surprised Regina more than ever. She swivelled back around to look at Tinkerbell. At this point the fairy seemed rather pleased with herself. Yet for some bizarre reason she could sense Regina's lack of belief.

"Pixie dust never lies. Come on this is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start no baggage… you can let go of all that anger that weighs you down"

Tinkerbell stared at Regina with confidence. They were like friends even though they had only just met. Regina's heart was warmed by the help the fairy had given and listened to her without complaint.

"Go get him!"

Regina paused for a slight moment.

"Ok" She turned back to the tavern door with confidence in her voice. "Ok i can do this. I can be happy"

Tinkerbell's face lit up with delight at the prospect of what was happening. She had risked everything for this moment and it was not a disappointment. The queen to be, who was once unhappy, was now a believer.

" I know you can. Go"

With one reassured pat on the back, it was Tinkerbell's time to go. She swiftly turned around and disappeared into the night sky. The cobble streets fell silent once more as Regina was left alone to make her decision. There was no pressure, no sound, just her choice in the matter. After thinking about what Tinkerbell said she did belief that a second chance was possible. But was this man her shot. What if Tinkerbell got it wrong? What if this man could never love her?

Regina grew scared at the prospect of disappointment and felt inclined to run in the opposite direction. Yet there was still apart of her clinging on to the thought of the man with lion tattoo, not wanting to let go at all. She took one profound breath and cleared her head. Observing the tavern once more she stepped closer. Glancing inwards she noticed the man almost immediately, the same feelings she felt a few minutes ago were somehow coming back to her. She had never even seen this man, but felt some sort of destiny or force pulling them together.

In a brisk, split second Regina abruptly felt in control. Her hand reached towards the cold, metal handle of the door and swung it open. A slight breeze danced around as she entered the tavern and walked towards the man. Strangely he also noticed her immediately. The man with the lion tattoo circled to gaze upon the woman who had just walked through the door. With all her strength she approached the man, stared into his dark brown eyes and spoke.

"Hello. My name is Regina"

Without a second to lose he stood up, swallowed his nerves and responded to her beauty. A smile flashed across his face and caught her eye as he began to talk.

"Robin. Robin Hood milady"

His voice echoed through Regina's mind. It was perfect, he was perfect. He grabbed her hand and lead her to an empty table. This is where her story, her new story, would begin.


	2. Caught Red Handed

**Writer's Note: Caught Red Handed... I haven't been on in awhile so i'm sorry the chapters so late :( But i hope you guys like it. I received some great comments last time which made my day and i really hope the story goes the way you guys want it too.**

The next morning arrived and Regina woke up in her Palace Chambers. Releasing a massive yawn, she arose from her bed and went to her balcony. She marvelled at the wondrous sight that lay before her and took a sigh of relief. A smile filled her face, ear to ear. Not only did she remember the night before, she remembered every little detail. Regina felt so alive and happy. The feeling was almost unbelievable, it was not something she had felt in a long time.

As the minutes passed, something caught her attention. Just out in the corner of her eye there was a blurred silhouette. Regina couldn't actually make out what it was until she focused properly. Rubbing her eyes she took another glance. As the figure came to clear she realised almost immediately who it was. It was him. Robin Hood.

Turning towards the door she frantically ran through the castle, her mind racing with a thousand questions as to what he was doing here. Surely he would be caught by the king, her husband, and locked up or even worse… killed. As much as she valued her friendship with the king and her status within the court, Regina never loved him. From a young age she always imagined falling in love and having the perfect wedding. Then life had to happen. Her mother, Daniel's death and the anger gradually building inside of her. But remembering the look on Robin's face when she saw him in the courtyard just by the castle gates, filled her with so much joy.

Moving closer and closer to Robin, Regina avoided any signs of the help. Sneaking through every corridor and diverting to as many hidden passageways her mother had created over the years. She had never appreciated her mother as much as she had done at this moment. To be honest Regina never thought in a million years she would be proud of any of Cora's devious ideas. But it seems she had been proved wrong.

Flying through the last corridor Regina reached the final door separating her from Robin, Yanking it open she was overcome with a sense of contentment. It was peaceful and the wise trees stood with prosperity. The air gently contained a relaxing breeze as the sun sat watching upon the castle in the cloudless sky, leaving its mark on the pond nearby. Regina immediately looked up and caught Robin's eye. A sense of delight overcame his smile and as he ran towards her. For a brief moment silence surrounded her. That was until he came to embrace her. A jolt of happiness spread like a virus through every bone, vein and corner of her body. Branching out, engulfing her every being, piece by piece. Never in her life had she felt so fulfilled. A few tears left her eyes, making their way down her cheek, only to plummet to the stone path below.

Untangling themselves from each other, Robin looks at Regina. Wiping the trail of tears off her face.

"I wasn't sure how to reach you. I'm sorry, I couldn't wait another moment."

She hadn't realised it, till she was safely encased in his embrace, but she could not have waited either.

Regina pulled back slightly, gazing at him, hungrily taking in every aspect of his face.

She felt so light, like the only thing anchoring her to the earth beneath her feet was him. But in her joy was a kernel of worry.

What if he was seen? She could not bear the grief of loss again.

"It's not safe for you here." she breathed cradling his face in her hands.

He mirrored her positioning and with his thumb gently wiped her tears away.

"Nor you, My dearest Regina"

The words meant to reassure her only caused her to worry further.

My dearest.

My dear…

Mother.

What would Cora do if she found out about Robin? Regina remembered all to well the position her mother has taken on a matter like this before. But her mind continued to conjured other images, each more terrible than the last. Her Robin. Her hero. Her mother would surely take this Outlaw away.

"Let's go out" Regina whispered gesturing to the towering walls of the palace.

"Where?" laughed Robin as she dragged him to a hidden door.

"Anywhere" Regina replied with a voice full of hope and a heart tinged by dread.

"As you wish, milady." Robin grinned, grabbing her hand, he followed her every next adventure would soon begin.

Hours had past since their meeting, the once beautiful morning had turned into a dark blue sky lit by an abyss of stars. Robin and Regina had spent the day walking through the forest and skimming stones along rivers which outlined the kingdom. A fresh smell of the outdoors, freshly cut grass and freedom allowed Regina to feel more alive than ever. She was left feeling so drawn and a part of Robin that she did not wish to leave his side ever again. As much as she wanted to run away with him and refuse to go back to her life as queen, she had no choice. Atlas not right now. Cora would find them and Robin would be the one to suffer due to her actions. In all her life she could not think of anything worse, after two days she knew he was her soulmate. Her star-crossed lover. Her true love.

Robin walked her to the castle, far enough to avoid being seen, yet close enough to part with her for the night. He turned to look at the marvel that was standing across from his gaze. Wishing only to stay with her forever, to protect her and spend the rest of his days with no one else. However reality had it's own plan. Robin leaned forward pulling her in for a kiss. Regina attempted to hold on to this moment for as long as she could, treasuring all the time she had spent with him. A thousand armies could not break the force created when they were together. It was a beacon within their souls devising a shield against the rest of the world.

Forcing his lips from hers , he gently placed his hands around her face. Whispering with such promise.

"I will see you again. But for now I must go, Regina."

Feeling sorrow within the pit of her stomach she responded.

"I understand, as much as I love being with you, I must return before I haven't a chance to explain where I've been."

Kissing her forehead, a smile filled with peace upon his face.

"You never cease to amaze me Regina. Never lose yourself or change for anyone because your… your perfect."

Her eyes gushed with tears which this time didn't leave her sockets. Regina was amazed at what she had found thanks to Tinkerbell. It was something she thought someone like herself would only have one shot at.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"Come back for me?"

"Always, I promise."

His hands removed themselves from her face as he took a glimpse of what he was leaving behind. Robin then left into the night, hidden by the shadows of the moon. Regina overlooked her sense of lostness and headed back towards the castle, looking back over her shoulder as the outlaw walked away, wandering further and further into the blackness of the night.

Reaching the castle doors she snuck behind the guards and walked promptly through the corridors to limit the amount of conversation she could endure. Upon almost reaching her chambers a strange feeling crossed her. There was something out there. Something hiding. Lurking behind the cold pillars which carried on through every inch of the castle. She paused to collect her courage. But as she did, her heart stopped for one brief moment as her mother appeared from the shadows.

"Regina!"

"Mother?"

Regina stumbled to pronounce her words as her dreadful mother faced her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing but you haven't been here all day. Care to explain. Regina!?"

"Yes, I… I… I was merely out enjoying the day mother. I was going to tell Linda my maid but it was terribly early when I woke up and I did not wish to disturb her."

She could tell Cora smelt her lies from a mile away. As she approached Regina with purpose, her hands began to shake, sweating with the fear as her mother's rage gathered in strength.

"LIES! How dare you leave this castle with another. You are queen Regina. I most certainly did not spend my whole life trying to make you a royal, for you to just throw it away with a… filthy Outlaw. Dear, did you really think he likes you? He is a thief!"

"I don't care. I never wanted this… any of it!"

Cora's gaze sharpened. Her jaw clenched and her posture grew.

"We shall see about that."

Out of nowhere Cora waved her hands creating a gulf of air pushing Regina backwards into her room. Her wooden doors locked themselves shut with her inside.

"It's for your own good Regina. You'll see."

Walking away, pleased with her actions, she left leaving Regina trapped within her own quarters.

"MOTHER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Slumped against the unmoving barricade that separated her from everything, Regina bubbled with anger. No matter how hard she tried, the door would not budged. She was stuck here forever. At least until Cora decided to let her out.

All alone she curled up into a ball. Regina shivered as a cold breeze blanketed the room. All she could think about was Robin. How much she needed him. How much she longed to see his face right now. But only silence sat with her as she closed her eyes and her vision blurred into a deep sleep. Regina may be a queen but at this moment she was nothing more than helpless peasant. Afraid, scared and broken.

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I don't write much and I know i'm not good at it but I like sharing my ideas with you guys :)**


End file.
